


Партнеры по бизнесу

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Она кукла, у которой сели батарейки, а Хогарт — что-то вроде лавки старьевщика, где можно найти что угодно.AU, возможно ООС





	Партнеры по бизнесу

Джессика заходит в офис Хогарт и усмехается. Раз секретарши нет на месте, значит, она старательно ублажает Джери, насколько получается. Очередная пустышка с большой грудью. Сколько бы Хогарт ни говорила о любви к этой своей Пэм, Джессика не верит. Она достаточно видела таких девочек, чтобы смотреть на них свысока. Когда-то сама чуть такой не стала. 

— Привет, Джери, — она распахивает дверь и самодовольно ухмыляется, когда Пэм вздрагивает и стыдливо одергивает юбку, а Хогарт закатывает глаза. — Привет, Пэм. 

— Когда ты уже повзрослеешь, — задумчиво тянет Хогарт, достает салфетки и вытирает руки, — и начнешь стучать. 

— Когда твоя секретарша будет в приемной, а не на твоем столе с раздвинутыми ногами, — хмыкает Джессика и крайне довольная собой плюхается на стул для посетителей.

— Пэм, сделай нам чаю, — Хогарт даже не смотрит на нее. Ну вот про какие чувства она заливает, мысленно фыркает Джессика. Ей даже слегка жаль малышку Пэм, та наверняка верит в нечто большое и светлое между ней и Хогарт. Глупая. — Ты могла быть на ее месте, сама отказалась, — Хогарт обращается уже к ней. 

— Я не из таких, — тут же чересчур запальчиво парирует она и едва не откусывает себе за это язык, глядя на ядовитую усмешку Хогарт. 

— Странно. Мне казалось, после Килгрейва на мужчин тебя не тянет. 

— Моя сексуальная жизнь тебя не касается, — цедит Джессика и лишь спустя несколько секунд понимает, что загоняет себя в угол, так быстро уходя в оборону. 

— Пока ты не попросишь, — игриво приподнимает бровь Хогарт. — Одно слово — и...

— Прогонишь бедняжку Пэм и трахнешь меня? — огрызается Джессика. Ей в общем плевать на Пэм, она отказывается ощущать _себя_ вещью. — Хотя бы ради приличия выждала пару-тройку минут. 

— Я юрист, — пожимает она плечами. — Время — деньги. 

— Так вот почему трахаешь секретаршу на рабочем столе, — брезгливо морщится Джессика. — Удобно. 

Ее передергивает, но она не может сказать наверняка от чего именно: поспешности или потребительства. Хогарт могила исправит, но неужели эта устраивает Пэм: быть игрушкой в чужих руках, бояться, что в любой момент могут зайти, закусывать губу, чтобы сдерживать стоны? А может...

— Меня это заводит, — Хогарт словно заканчивает ее мысль, и Джессика вздрагивает. Ощущение, будто ее застают за чем-то постыдным, растекается по всему телу. Ее бросает в жар. — Так чем обязана? — та резко меняет тему, и на пару мгновений Джессика зависает. 

Как раз вовремя Пэм возвращается с чаем, от запаха которого урчит в желудке. Надо бы поесть, отстраненно думает Джессика, зато выходит из ступора, вспоминая, чего она хочет от Хогарт.

— Мне нужно подзаработать, — чеканит она, готовясь к потоку сарказма. На это у Хогарт всегда есть время. — Подкинешь парочку дел? 

— Неужто у Пэтси кризис? — естественно, Хогарт тут же идет в лобовую атаку. — Или проблемы в раю? Снова не дружите? 

— Я не хочу брать у нее деньги, — почти рычит Джессика, глядя исподлобья. — И перед тобой унижаться не собираюсь, лишь настойчиво попрошу дать мне работу. Мы обе знаем, что я нужна тебе. 

— Намного больше, чем ты готова дать, — Хогарт ложится на стол, берет ее руку в свою и сжимает ладонь, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза, — но я умею ждать. 

— Ты когда-нибудь успокоишься? — закатывает глаза Джессика, задвигая глубоко в подсознание мысль о том, что, пожалуй, ей все же льстит такой напор. 

— Стоило попытаться, — передергивает плечами Хогарт. — К тому же я не люблю, да и не особенно умею, проигрывать. 

— А если переспим, что тогда? 

Почему-то Джессике становится интересно — это как отодвинуть кулисы и узнать, что происходит после хэппи-энда в конце спектакля. Что-то вроде тайны: понимаешь, лучше этого не знать, но любопытство сильнее. Джессика нутром чует, ей не понравится ответ, но все равно ждет: идти на попятный поздно. 

— Ничего, — спокойно, даже безразлично, отвечает Хогарт. — Ты вернешься к своей жизни, я к своей. Никаких обязательств и обещаний. 

Джессика пытается сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре: ей нужна работа, но злость разрывает на части. А что она, собственно, хотела услышать, черт побери?! Хогарт ничего ей не должна, она всего лишь такая, какая есть: Джессика спросила, та с присущей прямотой ответила. 

_В чем проблема, Джонс? На что ты рассчитывала? Чего хочешь от Хогарт?_

У нее жена и любовница-секретарша, блестящая карьера и своя фирма, у Джессики — Триш, с которой они хрен знает кто друг другу, убогая съемная квартира, за которую нечем платить, и сраная суперсила, абсолютно не окупающая расходы. Джессика не ее поля ягода... да и не Триш, если уж быть честной. Сколько бы она ни играла в сыщика или героиню, реальность не изменится: мастерски она умеет создавать только проблемы с привкусом опасности и запахом перегара. 

Злость сменяет апатия. 

Она ничтожество: девчонка, возомнившая себя бог весть кем, а на поверку — совершенно обычная, грубая, эгоистичная хамка, напрочь игнорирующая окружающих. Одна из многих, совсем не выдающаяся. Джессика всего лишь хотела верить Триш, но надежда и красивые слова по вечерам не согревают. 

Теперь ее захлестывает отчаяние. 

Джессике необходимо почувствовать себя нужной: прямо здесь и сейчас. Наплевать, кто именно даст ей это ощущение. 

Она резко встает, обходит стол, забирается на него перед Хогарт и тянет ее на себя. 

— Считай, сегодня день исполнения желаний, — шипит она и затыкает Хогарт рот развязным поцелуем. 

Джессика не дает ни себе, ни ей шанса передумать. Обхватывает ногами поясницу Хогарт, дергает ее, практически впечатывая в себя, и грубо сжимает ягодицы — до дрожи и синяков. Джессика хочет забрать ее эмоции себе, выпить до дна похоть и на какое-то время ощутить себя живой. Она кукла, у которой сели батарейки, а Хогарт — что-то вроде лавки старьевщика, где можно найти что угодно. Джессика задирает на ней юбку, рвет белье по швам и входит в Хогарт сразу двумя пальцами. Та кусает ее губу до крови, откидывает голову и протяжно стонет. 

— Дикая, — удовлетворенно урчит она, и Джессика толкается жестче и быстрее. 

— Нравится насухую? — шепчет на ухо, сжимая зубами мочку. — Любишь жесткий секс, но никто не может дать? — дергает за отвороты пиджака, распахивает его и любуется торчащими сосками. — А ты ведь уже мокрая и готовая на все, — спускается поцелуями-укусами к ключице. От стонов Хогарт кажется, что все ее тело вибрирует. Она безоговорочно подчиняется. Течет, как последняя шлюха, и Джессике это безумно нравится. Она чувствует, как возбуждение закручивается в низу живота. С каждой секундой становится лишь жарче. — Расстегни джинсы, — командует она, когда в Хогарт уже три пальца, а она скулит на выдохе. Звук молнии как спусковой крючок. Джессике нужно все, что только может предложить Хогарт. — Заставь меня кончить, — уже приказывает она и захлебывается криком, когда Хогарт соскальзывает с ее пальцев, опускается на колени, отодвигает ее трусы в сторону и начинает лизать. 

Джессике кажется, что она разлетается осколками по всему кабинету. Она теряется в ощущениях, не понимает, где заканчивается язык, появляются пальцы и как вообще может быть настолько хорошо без члена. Она даже не догадывалась, что такая громкая, а Хогарт все облизывает, прикусывает и сдавливает, точно зная, как именно нужно, чтобы было умопомрачительно. Джессике уже неважно, кто ведет, а кто подчиняется, главное, что она не жалеет себя и ни о чем не думает. 

— Давай, — выдыхает куда-то в шею Хогарт. 

— Твою мать, — вскрикивает она, закусив губу, и ложится на стол. — Это было... — Джессика не в силах подобрать подходящее определение и просто замолкает. 

К черту нелепые определения, они никому не нужны. 

— Есть у меня несколько клиентов, с которыми справишься только ты, — усмехается Хогарт, достает сигарету и закуривает. — Я бы и так отдала их тебе, но секс стал приятным бонусом. 

Джессика хмыкает и по-прежнему молчит. Не хочет говорить. Она пуста, и это лучшее, что случалось с ней за последнее время. Вакуум внутри никогда еще не был так привлекателен: ни злости, ни сожаления, ни радости. Ее больше не будут мучить догадки «а что если», и у Хогарт для провокаций на один повод меньше. К тому же теперь она вполне понимает, почему Пэм устраивает секс в кабинете: бодрит и будоражит. Все в плюсе. 

— Тогда увидимся, когда я сделаю свою работу.

Джессика допивает виски из стакана, стоящего у бара, забирает листок с именами и уходит. Никаких обязательств и обещаний. Они партнеры по бизнесу, им ни к чему усложнять отношения. 

Когда Джессика заходит в офис Хогарт в следующий раз, она привычно усмехается. Правда, в этот раз секретарша сидит за письменным столом и стучит пальцами по клавиатуре. Маргарет, если верить бейджу. Похоже, их жизни все-таки слегка изменились.


End file.
